Ugly Betty After the Finale
by Dziemian86
Summary: Daniel has to return to New York after 6 months in London with Betty.  How will Betty cope with him leaving after getting some interesting news. Chapter 5 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Set 6 months after the finale. Daniel and Betty have been seeing each other, but they have been keeping it from everyone at home. See what is ahead for their future!

Betty glanced at the clock on the corner of her computer screen it was 7:30 at night and she had not heard from Daniel all day. She was getting a little worried. Usually after work he would come over to her place and they would eat dinner and get work done side by side on her oversized leather sofa. Usually, she would have at least gotten a phone call. She pulled out her blackberry and dialed his number. She didn't want to seem too clingy, but she was worried.

The phone rang….but no answer. Where could he be?

It was 9:30 at night and Daniel opened the front door to Betty's flat. She had given him a key a few months ago once Betty realized he was over everyday anyways. He walked into the living room to find Betty sprawled across the couch, her blackberry firmly in hand. He smiled as he looked down at her sleeping. He took the throw off the back of the couch and covered her up. He gently pulled her phone from her hand and laid it on the side table giving her a kiss on her forehead. Betty stirred a little, curling up with the blanket, but she didn't wake up. Daniel turn off the lamp as he tiptoed to her bedroom and changed into some sweats he had in her dresser and climbed into bed. It had been a long day. He needed to talk to her, but tonight was not the time.

The sun beemed through the large windows that covered the walls of Betty's flat. She squinted as she opened her eyes. She heard some stirring in the kitchen, she jumped up to see who it was letting the blanket covering her fall to the floor. Daniel peaked his head around the corner and Betty sighed in relief. Then relief turned to anger.

"Good Morning beautiful!" Daniel said cheerfully. He had noticed her scowl. He new he was about to get it.

"Don't you good morning me! Where were you yesteday! I tried calling you like 10 times. I was worried about you! You couldn't even call to tell me you are ok!" Betty said walking towards the kitchen.

Daniel walked out with two cups of coffee in hand. "I'm sorry I didn't call, but I had a very eventful evening. Actually, I need to talk to you about it; I just didn't want to wake you last night." He made his way to the couch and sat both coffees on the table in front. He motioned for Betty to come and sit with him. He took her hand pulling her down tosit next to him. Betty looked a little worried. He handed her one of the cups and took one for himself. "I received a call yesterday. It was my mother. I need to fly back today."

Betty was confused? "Why, what happened? Is everything ok?"

"Well, not so much. I need to go back to help my mother with Meade. It's my family's legacy and the company is not doing so well right now. I am really sorry; things are going so well with us. I don't know how long I will be gone."

She sat the cup down noticing her hand was trambling a little. She could feel the tears building, but she had to be strong. "It's ok Daniel, I'll be fine here. You go and help your family. We've had fun running around London together, but real life calls."

He was a little hurt at how non-chalant she was with the whole thing. He thought he might get at least a little protest. "Thank you for being so understanding." He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Betty felt tears trickle down her face. Her fairytale was falling apart, and she was not fighting to keep it together. She wished she would have told him she didn't want him to go, but she didn't want to seem selfish. "I love you Betty"

"I love you too Daniel."

**More to come! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about four weeks since Daniel had left. The first few days she spent every night crying herself to sleep. They decided to put things on hold while he was gone. They would both be busy and it would be hard to keep up a relationship and work while being on different continents. Secretly, neither of them liked the idea one bit. She was ok now, even moving on a little. They still talked, but as the days and weeks went by it became less and less. They both threw themselves into work. They had never told anyone about their romance so it would seem silly to others if they were constantly keeping contact.

Betty had woken up this morning feeling a little different. Just not herself. Not sick, but just not herself. She made it to work, and through her morning meeting. She stood up from her large desk and waived to her assistant to come in to her office. She grasped the edge of the desk to catch her balance. The room was getting darker and then she fell to the floor. Her assistant ran to her side to shake her, but she didn't wake up. Other employees were gathering at her office door in shock as her assistant Sherry was calling an ambulance.

Betty opened her eyes, not recognizing her surroundings. She quickly realized she was in the hospital. She looked up and saw and IV bag hanging and realized she had an IV in her arm.

"What, what's going on? What happened?" She asked the nurse who was charting next to her bed.

"Just relax; you passed out from dehydration and exhaustion. You must have been overdoing it a little. You'll both be fine." The nurse said cheerfully.

"Both, did someone else get hurt when I fell?" Betty was confused.

"No, just you and the baby. We checked the baby and he or she will be just fine. Your baby has a strong heartbeat."

"My baby? What? I'm not pregnant." Betty looked around; she found a sign above a white board across her bed that her name and room number written on it. Labor and Delivery? She can't be pregnant; she hadn't seen Daniel in at least a month.

"You're Betty Suarez? The nurse asked skimming through the chart for information. Betty nodded "Yes, it says here you are about 12 weeks along, that's about 2 and a half months. You didn't know you were pregnant?"

"No, I didn't!" Betty was panicking a little. How could this have happened? This was the worst possible timing. She had the magazine, and Daniel had left. She couldn't make him come back with his family's company at steak. And she surely couldn't leave London and her new job. What was she going to do?

"Well, congratulations." The nurse smiled.

"I'm sorry, could you please give me a minute." Betty said calmly. The nurse nodded and headed out closing the door behind her. Betty saw her Blackberry in a bag with her things on a chair next to her bed. She reached overand pulled it out and opened up her contacts. She pulled up Daniels name and dialed.

"Hello" she heard on the other line "Hello? Betty are you there?"

"Oh, uh, yeah Daniel, I'm here." She finally got up the nerve to speak.

"How are you? How is everything in London?" Daniel asked cheerfully

"Um, well, Ok I guess it's just…"

"Hold on one minute Betty, someones on the other line."

"Sure." Betty answered nerviously. She waited about 2 or 3 minutes. How was she going to tell him? She had seconds to decide.

"Hey Betty, sorry about that. My mother was calling me with another Meade crisis. You know how that goes?"

"Yeah, well, Daniel, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure…Oh, Betty can I call you back later? It's I'm getting another call."

"Yeah, umm, ok. Call me whenever." She said nerviously.

"K, talk to you later." He paused for a moment. "I love you Betty.'

"I…I love you too. Bye" She hung up her phone. She felt so alone. She was alone. She had no one there to help her and the one person she needed she couldn't tell. Maybe in a few weeks things will be settled down at Meade and Daniel can come home to her. But he was home, New York was his home, and her home too. What was she going to do?

**What will Betty decide? Will she tell Daniel? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the chapters are so short...They will get longer as the story progresses...don't want to give too much away at one time.**

It had been a month and Betty had managed to hide her bump quite well, a few wardrobe changes and viola, baby bump gone! She didn't want anyone at work to know until she had at least told her family, and she definatly didn't want Daniel to find out until he was ready to come back, if he was coming back. She hadn't heard from him in a week. Usually he would call every few days. Had he forgotten about her? Had he moved on?

It was time to head home. Betty closed her laptop and made her way to the elevator grabbing her purse and tote on the way out of her office. Once she made it home she plopped on the couch and opened her laptop right back up. She needed to talk to someone. Someone objective, someone who wouldn't tell everyone. A friend. She pulled up her video chat and pulled up that someone.

"Hey love! How are things in London? I've been meaning to make a trip there but the little one has been sick."

"Christina, thank God you answered. I need to talk to you and you are the only person I could think of."

"Whats up?"Christina answered stood up in front of the camera and turned to the side smoothing her clothes around the protruding bump. "Oh my goodness Betty, are you…?"

"Yes." She answered taking her seat back in front of the camera. "I'm pregnant"

"How far along?"

"16 weeks" Betty anwered

"16 weeks? I didn't kow you were dating someone in London? Tell me about him, is he excited?"

"Well, I was dating someone. But he left and went back to New York about two months ago."

"You found a Yankee in London; he got you pregnant and left you? That's terrible Betty."

"Well…He doesn't know." She stated.

"What, you havn't told him? Why not, is he that terrible, who is this guy, do I need to kick some behind?"

"Well, that's the thing, you already know him."

"What?" Christina was confused "Whats his name? Was he one of those player models from mode?"

"No, No, No" Betty took a deep breath "It's Daniel, he's the father."

"What? Daniel, but how? You were in London and he was in New York." Christina was very puzzled now. "I didn't know you and Daniel had a thing?"

"Well, no one did. He moved to London to be with me after I left and we had been together ever since. We were keeping it to ourselves for a while. Then he got a call from his mother that Meade publications needed his help and he flew back two months ago." Betty blurted

"And you haven't told him yet? Well, what are you waiting for?" Christina shouted.

"Well, I tried but he is so busy with Meade that I just don't want to bother him. I mean, that's his families company, I can't make him leave just to be here with me." Betty said nerviously

"Well, if you wanna know what I think, I think you should go there and tell Daniel face to face. He has a right to know, he is the father and all, ay?"

"I know, I know Christina, I just can't get up the courage to go. Plus I am so busy with the magazine..."

"Well, take some bloody time off and get your behind to New York...I got to go…the little one is fussin. Betty?"

"Yeah" Betty answered

"Just do the right thing, you can't do this alone love. Bye"

"Bye" Betty closed her laptop and sat in on the table. She leaned back against the couch and sighed. Maybe Christina was right? She needed to take some time off and head back to New York and tell Daniel face to face. She did want to see him again. She missed him so much. But what if he had moved on? What if he was seeing other people? Betty picked up her phone and stared at it for a few minutes before calling her assistant Sherry.

"Hello, Betty, are you feeling alright?" Sherry answered on the other line

"Yes Sherry, I'm fine thank you. I am just going to take a little time off and head back to New York to see my family for a while."

"Would you like me to reschedule your appointments? How long will you be gone?" Sherry answered; Betty could here her typing notes in the background.

"Yes, please, I will be gone for…" She couldn't decide how long this would take. "…umm…one week?"

"Alright Miss Suarez I will get right on that. Would you like me to book a flight out for you in the morning?"

"That would be great Sherry, Thank you! See you in a week." Betty hung up the phone and started packing. She thought long and hard about how she was going to tell Daniel. Should she just blurt it out or wait a while?

After all her packing was done she decided to call Daniel and let him know she was coming. She hoped he would be happy to see her. Maybe clear his schedule a little for some time together so she could break the news. She hit his number on her speed dial and waited for an answer.

"Hello? Betty?"

"Daniel, yeah, I'm here" She was startled from her thoughts.

"How is everything? I know we haven't talked in a while…I'm so sorry, we have just been so busy."

"Everything is...well...ok, I guess…I wanted to let you know I am flying home tomorrow for a little vacation. I was hoping we could see each other?" She crossed her fingers.

"Absolutly, text me your flight number and I will have the towncar pick you up. We are having a little family dinner tomorrow night, I am sure everyone would be happy to see you." He said excited.

She let out the breathe she had been holding. "Oh, that's great. I will see you tomorrow! I love you!"

"I love you too Betty, I can't wait to see you."

"Me either" She was so relieved. "Well, I better get some sleep, early flight."

"Oh, yeah, sure, night."

"Night" She hit end on her phone and plopped on the bed behind her bed. It wasn't going to be as bad as she thought. Betty climbed under the covers and lay there thinking about the events that were about to unfold. She laid her hand on her stomach as she thought about seeing everyone again. Just then she felt a little flutter in her stomach, almost like butterflies flying around. "Its ok baby, we are going to see your daddy tomorrow." She fell asleep soon after.

Good thing Betty's bags had rollers on them because they were heavy. She noticed when she got to the airport in London she packed a lot more than she usually does. She had changed so much since leaving New York and that required a few more accessories. There was a towncar waiting for her outside of the airport just as Daniel had promised. Once inside she instructed the driver to take her to her hotel. She would have stayed with her family, but she wanted to surprise them with her news. Betty made her way to her room and walked out to the terrace overlooking the city. This was it. Her whole life was going to change after today. It wouldn't just be Betty; it would be Betty, Daniel and their baby. She called Daniel to let him know she had arrived, but it had gone to voicemail.

"Daniel, its Betty, I'm here, well, I can't wait to see you and I have some surprising news for you. Well, I'll talk to you later. I love you." She dropped her phone in her jacket pocket and decided to head to see her family for the day. She needed to let them know about the baby and her and Daniel before they found out somewhere else. Betty knew Amanda would be at the family dinner since she had been seeing Daniel's half brother Tyler. She just hoped she could get a few minutes alone with Daniel before his whole family found out.

**How will it go with Betty's family? Will they be happy? How will Daniel take the news? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sry it took so long to update!**

**Chapter 4:**

Betty climbed into the towncar she had called for and made her way to her father's home. He still lived in their tiny little house in queens. He had opened his own restraunt there and was enjoying life. Maybe Hilda, Justin and Bobby would be there and she could tell everyone at once and save herself the stress. She opened the door to get out of the towncar and slowly made her way up the walk. She looked so much different than when she had left almost a year ago. She knocked on the door.

"One minute" She heard her father yell from the kitchen. "I'll be right there." She heard some more shuffling and the door flew open. Her father stood there stunned for a moment and then pulled her tightly into an embrace. "Betty! Your home! Come in, Come in!"

"Hi, Papi" she replied smiling as she made her way through the entrance and into the living room. Her father had not noticed the protruding bump that was slightly poking out of her suit jacket. Betty had slimmed down after leaving New York so any kind of bump would be noticable. "How are you? Hows the resteraunt?"

"I'm great Betty, and the resteraunt is doing great, how about you?" He said motioning for her to sit on the colorful sofa.

"Well, that's kind of why I am here…I have some news."

"News? Did you get another promotion? Are you moving home?" He said excitedly

Betty shook her head. "No, no promotion, it's not about my career papi, it's about…well..." she stood up and smoothed out her jacket over the bump, just as she had done with Christina. "Papi, I'm having a baby."

"A Baby! What? But how? I didn't know you were seeing anyone in London? He stood up in shock.

"Yes Papi, a baby." She said smiling as she rubbed her belly.

"We don't even know the father, did he come with you? Do you know who the father is? He said pacing back and forth.

"Yes Papi, I know who the father is." She said rolling her eyes. Sometimes her father treated her and her sister like teenagers still. "And you know who the father is too."

"We know him? How could we have met him? You met him in London." Her father was confused.

"It's Daniel, papi, Daniel is the father. He moved to London a few months after I did and we had been seeing each other ever since."

Her father sat down silently for a few miutes before speaking "But Daniel is here, in New York…does he know?"

"No, that is why I am here. I need to tell him. I'm a little scared, but I know he will be ok with it."

"So do you know what you are having?" He father said softening a little.

"No it's still a little too early to tell, but as soon as I find out I will let you know." She was relieved he was starting to be ok with all of this. Suddenly the door flew open and Hilda, Bobby and Justin walked in.

"Papi? Do you know there is a black town car sitting out…?" Betty stood up and Hilda screamed and ran over to Betty stopping suddenly in her tracks when she noticed Betty's bump. "What the, either you've put on some weight over in London or you're…." Betty nodded "YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

Betty smile "Yup, about 16 weeks along."

Justin jumped forward "OMG, Aunt B that is so awesome, I am going to have a baby cousin. I have to go call Austin." He ran upstairs while dailing his boyfriends number.

"So who is the baby daddy? Ooooh does he have one of those hot British accents? Is he cute? And why didn't I know you were seeing anyone?" Hilda said putting her hand on her hip.

"Well, I would have to say, Yes, he is very cute, but no accent." She grinned "Actually, do you remember me mentioning a certain someone coming all the way to London just to apologize to me for not saying goodbye?"

"Daniel? Daniel is the father!" she jumped up and down.

"Yes, we started seeing each other after that; we just didn't want it spreading all over the gossip pages. So we kept it quiet."

"But Daniel has been here….Daniel doesn't know does he?" she said shocked

"No, I am telling him tonight." Betty said making her way to the kitchen table. Her father had brought out some food from the kitchen that he had made for lunch for the family.

"Oh, Betty, I am so happy for you. We so have to go baby shopping while you are here." Hilda pulled her into a hug and after a few seconds Betty wiggled out of it. She was happy to be with her family again. The rest of the day her and her family spent their time catching up. Eventually though she knew it was time to head out. She had one more stop before the day was through. She hoped it would go as well as it did with her family.

After returning to her hotel to change she made her way to the Meade home. She texted Daniel to let him know she was on her way. She started feeling the flutters in her stomach again. She couldn't tell if it was from the baby or from her nerviousness about seeing Daniel again. Once she climbed out of the towncar she made her way to the door and rang the bell. She heard someone walking towards the door and the click of the lock as the door opened. Each of these noises made her jump a little. She had to relax. This was just Daniel, and his family, nothing to be nervious about. The door slid open and an older gentlemen stood there with a serious look.

"You must be Miss Suarez; Mr. Meade is waiting for you in the parlor. Right this way ma'am." He waved her in and took her purse. He led her down a long hall and through a large doorway. When she made her way into the room she saw Daniel standing there, staring out the window towards the garden on the side of the house. Books lined the walls and there was a leather sofa and two overstuffed leather chairs sitting in the middle of the room. She smiled. He looked as handsome as ever.

"Daniel…" Betty's voice cracked with nerviousness. Daniel turned around quickly and smiled when he saw her face. He started to walk towards her, but then stopped in his tracks when he noticed her bump.

"Betty…I…uh…are you?"He was stunned

"Daniel, that is why I am here…I'm Pregnant Daniel…we are having a baby." She stood there waiting for a response, but all he could do was stare. He didn't know what to say which made her even more nervous. "I'm Sorry, I shouldn't have come here." She turned to walk out but felt him grab her arm. He turned her around and kissed her. She was so relieved. She wrapped her arms around his neck. When their lips broke she put her face into his chest and started to cry. He held her there in silence for a few minutes before speaking.

"Betty, I am so sorry I left you."

She looked up at him wiping the tears from her face. "Daniel, it's ok, I didn't find out until after you left. I didn't want to tell you. You have your family and the company. I didn't want you to be distracted." The broke their embrace as Daniel put both hands on her shoulders and looked her strait in the eyes.

"Betty, this isn't a distraction, this is great, nothing is more important to me than you and now this baby. You and this baby are my family now. I love you." He kissed her again. After a minute or two they heard someone clear their throat in the doorway. Daniel and Betty looked up and there stood Claire Meade. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"If you two are done…uh...catching up, dinner is ready." Claire turned smiling and walked across the hall to the dining room. Daniel took Betty by the hand and led her to dinner. They sat next to eachother holding hands under the table. "Had Daniel told his family about them? I thought we were keeping it to ourselves." Betty thought to herself. She had to ask him. She leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Daniel, does your family know about us?" She whispered

"Only my mother, don't worry, I will take care of everything." He smiled at her. They were served dinner and everyone was asking questions about London and how the magazine was doing. Tyler and Amanda were sitting across from Daniel and Betty with Claire at the head of the table. Everyone was enjoying their food and wine, except for Betty. She loved the food, but hadn't taken a sip of wine. Betty noticed Claire staring at her.

"Betty darling you haven't taken a drink of your wine, is there something wrong?" Betty looked at Daniel not knowing what to say.

"It's ok Betty, I think its time we tell them."

"Tell us what?" Amanda chimed in

"Yes, Daniel, what are you talking about?" Claire stated. Daniel took Betty's hand.

"Well, everyone" He paused until he had everyones attention "Betty and I…we're having a baby!"

Amanda choked on her sip of wine. "What? You and Betty?"

"This is wonderful; I'm gonna be a grandma...well…again." Claire stood up to make her way over to Betty. She quickly stood Betty up out of her chair and gave her a hug. "Oh, my" Claire looked down and started rubbing Betty's bump. Betty was not used to so many people wanting to rub her belly. She had had plenty of that with her family. "Betty? How far along are you?"

"16…almost 17 weeks" She said shyly as Daniel stood up behind her.

"So you and Danny boy here have been seeing each other, and no one told me?" Amanda acted hurt

"Congrats bro. Can't wait to be an uncle." Tyler said as he made his way over to Daniel and pat him on the back.

"Well, if we are all done here why don't we make our way to the living room so we can here all about your plans." Claire said waving everyone out into the hall. Everyone made their way to the living room and sat on the sofas. Everyone talked about how excited they were to see the baby and then the topic turned to what their plans are.

"So are you going to be coming back to New York Betty, or is Daniel going to move back to London?"

She's coming to New York"

"We're staying in London" Daniel and Betty both blurted out simultaniously.

"What?" Betty looked at Daniel "Your not coming back to London?"

"I thought you would want to come back here and you wouldn't have to work anymore. I could take care of you and the baby."

"Daniel, I love my job, I don't want to leave." She looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Well, I guess we will figure that out later huh?" Daniel had noticed the tension in the room and tried to change the subject. "How about we call it a night?" He looked at his mother as if trying to say he needed her help.

"Yes, it's getting late. It was so nice seeing you again Betty. We need to plan a baby shopping trip before you leave. I want to spoil my future grandbaby."

"Oooh I want to come! I love shopping. You will have the most stylish baby with me to help." Amanda said before she left with Tyler.

"Thank you; I would love that, both of you. Good night everyone." Daniel led her out the front door.

"You wanna take a walk?" He asked.

"Sure" She answered. Daniel intertwined his fingers in hers as they walked silently for a few moments. There was a warm summer breeze through the city that night. Not to hot, and not too cold. It was perfect for the walk. Betty knew that this was going to be a difficult conversation, but she didn't know where to start.

**What will they decide? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Betty, I'm sorry if I jumped the gun in there, I just always thought that if we decided to settle down and start a family we would come back to New York and you could stay home while I worked."

"But Daniel, we didn't decide this, it just happened, and I'm not ready to settle down, my career is just starting." She stared down at the ground as they continued walking. "Daniel, I'm not one of those women that needs to be taken care of, you know that. I can take care of myself. I don't need you Daniel; I choose to be with you, because I really do love you."

"I want to be involved in our baby's life Betty; I want to be there for you through this whole pregnancy. I can't do that when I am here."

"Daniel, I know that, why do you think I waited so long to tell you, I couldn't ask you to give up what you have here for me and the baby. I guess I always just thought you would be back."

"That's what I thought too. I guess there was more to work out here than I had planned on."He said kicking a few stones as they walked on.

"What are we going to do?" Tears threatened to pour from her eyes. She held them in not wanting to look weak.

"I don't know." He answered in almost a made their way around the block and back to the Meade home. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"No, that's alright. I called for a car to take me back to the hotel." She really did want to stay with him. She missed his arms wrapped around her as they slept. She missed waking up next to him. For some reason though, she needed to stay strong. At least until she got back to her room.

Betty spent most of the night crying. She was going to be raising a baby, alone, in London. She had no family there to help. And most of all her child would be raised without a father around. After hours of crying she finally fell asleep.

Betty awoke to a terrible pain in her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and started heaving. She had had morning sickness before, but not like this. She walked back to the bed after brushing her teeth and noticed blood on the sheets. She looked down at the front of her nightgown and saw bloodstains. Betty paniced as she fumbled around for her phone. The only person she could think to call was Daniel.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered. Betty looked at the clock. 4:23 am.

"Daniel, I need you, it's the baby, I think something is happening."

"What,?" Daniel jumped out of bed "Betty? Are you ok?"

"I don't know Daniel, please hurry."

"I'll be right there." He jumped out of bed and threw some sweats on. He fumbled around his room for his shoes. His mother heard the ruckuss and knocked on his door.

"Daniel, whats going on, why are you making all this noise so early in the morning?"

Daniel flung open the door "It's Betty, somethings wrong with the baby."

"Oh no" She put her hand over her mouth as he made his way past he down the stairs and through the front door. Daniel usually hated taking cabs but at this moment he didn't care. He hailed the first cab he saw. Meanwhile back at the hotel, Betty had taken a shower and changed. She was still bleeding some though. Daniel knocked on the door and Betty answered.

"Daniel" She threw her arms around him and began to sob.

"It's ok, I'm here. Now let's get you to the hospital. Why didn't you call an ambulance?"

"I didn't want to go alone." She answered looking up into his eyes. Daniel grabbed the phone on the desk and called the consiarge. This is room 5303, please call a car, it's an emergency."

"Right away sir" The receptionist answered. He hung up the phone and grabbed some of Betty's thing and put them into a small bag from the closet. The phone rang

"Hello" Daniel answered still packing the bag.

"The car is here sir"

"Thank you, we'll be right down." He zipped the bag and threw it over his shoulder. "You ready?" Betty nodded her head and they made their way downstairs and to the car.

Once they got to the hospital, they immediately took Betty back to a room. The doctor examined her and told her to rest. Once the results where back, they would know more. Daniel stood by her bedside, holding her hand through it all. It seemed like forever before the doctor returned with the results. They looked up waiting for the doctor to speak.

"Miss Suarez, it seems that everything is fine. Your body had just gone through an extreme amount of stress. You need to take it slow. I am recomending strict bedrest for the remainder of the pregnancy."

"So the baby is fine, I mean we didn't lose the baby?" Daniel said releaved.

"Yes, the baby is fine." The doctor answered.

"So, I can't work for the rest of the pregnancy?" Betty asked

"No, you need to rest and stay in bed." The doctor said sturnly.

"Well, I guess my decision was made for me then." Betty said as she looked up at Daniel.

"Don't worry. We will work it out." He said kissing her on the top of her head.

It had been 3 weeks since Betty had gone to the hospital. Just a few days after she got out Daniel had rented and furnished an apartment in the city near the Meade building so he could get to her quickly. He came home for lunch everyday and spent time with her and made sure she was ok. Betty still worked even though she was stuck lying in bed or on the couch. She worked through email. She appointed one of the editors at the magazine to take her place while she was gone. They still sent all of the final work to Betty through email. Daniel was not happy about this, but he knew how hard she had worked to keep her magazine running.

Today they had an ultrasound and they were going to find out the sex of the baby. Daniel and Betty were both excited. After lunch Daniel rushed home to pick up Betty in the towncar. Once they got to the doctors office they waited patiently until their name was called.

"Betty?" the nurse called out the door.

"Oh that's us." Daniel stood up helping Betty out of her chair. They made their way to the ultrasound room and Daniel helped Betty onto the table.

"The doctor will be right with you" the nurse said after taking Betty's vitals. She walked out the door and shut it behind her. A few minutes later the doctor emerged through the doorway. He had Betty lay down on the table as he got the Ultrasound prode out. Daniel stood by her and took her hand.

"Are you two ready" the doctor stated.

"Yes" Betty answered smiling at Daniel. The doctor squirted some gel on her belly and moved the probe around trying to find the baby.

"Ok, if you look here" the doctor said pointing at the screen "Here is the baby's head…and…there is the baby's heartbeat. Looks like you have a strong one on your hands. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes" they both said giggling a little.

"Ok…let's see here" The doctor moved the probe around a little more. Ah, there it is…looks like you have a baby girl, congratulations!"

"A girl, really?" Betty said with a tear in her eye.

"Wow, we have a daughter." Daniel said still staring at the screen in aww.

"Alright, you're all done. I have a few pictures for you."

"Thank you" Betty said taking the pictures and wiping the gel off her stomach with a towel. Daniel helped her off the table as they made their way out of the room. They were both so happy. Once they left the office they decided to stop for a bite to eat. Betty had been quiet the whole way there.

"What are you thinking about?" Daniel asked over the table.

"I guess I was thinking how perfect everything is. How you have taken such good care of me. You're going to be a great father and I want to give you that chance. Daniel…I'm moving back to New York…permenantly."

"Really?" Daniel said calmly. He had secretly hoped she would choose this option, but he didn't want to seem too excited.

"Yes, now that we have a baby I think I am going to take a break from working and focus on our family. I owe our daughter that." She said taking a sip of her drink.

"Betty….Thank you…I promise to make you and our baby happy…thank you for the chance to be a better father than my father was." Betty smiled across the table and took his hand.

"You're already a great father; I know you will be even more wonderful when she gets here."

**Please Review!**


End file.
